Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{6}{10}-5\dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {5} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {5} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{4}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{4}{10}$